creatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Daybreak
The Order of Daybreak is an order of knights which operate out of Fort Carelois in Terrlaque. The Order of Daybreak is dedicated to the democratic freedom of all the people of Logres and their creed compels them to eliminate all tyrants wherever they may be. They are famous for their freeing Logres of the tyranny of the Knights of the Crescent Moon, which is where their name, the "daybreak", comes from. Standing in Logres Knights of the Order of Daybreak have a complicated standing with the people of Logres. Due to the orders manifesto of eliminating all those "tyrants" who oppose a government lead by the people, the Order of Daybreak has been outlawed from entering the Camelin Empire. Although the leaders of the Order of Daybreak have never openly opposed the God Emperor Gareth Arthure, it is easy for the well educated to understand the two hold opposing ideologies when it comes to government. The people of Camelonia, the capital province of the Camelin Empire, worship their leader, and as a result the Order of Daybreak is seen as traitors and heretics in that region. In Terrlaque, however, this is a different story. Heralded as heroes and champions, the Order of Daybreak are romanticized as the return of the errant knights from the Age of Heroes. This is greatly due to the fact that the original members of the Order of the Daybreak killed the Lord Errant Claudas Gaunnes who had reigned as dictator over Logres from Balin in Terrlaque for 350 years, thus ending the Moon Era. However, since Terrlaque became a province in the Camelin Empire at the end of the Second Crusade, it has become illegal for them to operate within the bounds of the province. This law, although heavily enforced in other provinces, has been ignored by the ruling authority of Terrlaque, and it is a well known secret that the Order of Daybreak is still strong in the Terrlaque city of Fort Carelois. Both the governments of The Kingdom of Bedivere and Farregid officially oppose the Order of Daybreak, and the various oligarchies of Farregid have done well to root out any permanent settlements they once had along the western coast. This being said, the Order of Daybreak fought valiantly to try to keep Gareth Arthure from invading Bedivere and Farregid, and the Order still has many allies amongst the nobility. As such, it is not impossible to find enclaves of the Order f Daybreak hidden away in the hustle and bustle of large Bedivery and Farregidian cities. Orkney and Bercelle hold no animosity towards the Order of Daybreak, and outposts for the order can be seen scattered across both landscapes. The Order of Daybreak and the remnants of the Joyous Guard, although once enemies, have united in their mutual distrust of the God Emperor of Humanity, and it is not uncommon to see a Order of Daybreak safe house amongst the cities controlled by Joyous Guard factions. As for Orkney, the founder of the Order of Daybreak, Eidard Rael, was a Haelian originally born in Orkney, and the few Orkites that have heard of Eidard are more than pleased to welcome a member of his order. Original Members The original members of the Order of Daybreak were a group of heroes from Crescent Moon occupied territories that banded together to destroy the Crescent Moon. The group was formed by Eidard Rael, a Haelian man from Orkney and member of the Necropolis known as the Ebwyn Veil since the age of 13. Upon returning from his 50 year stint at the Ebwyn Veil, he found the Knights of the Crescent Moon had razed his village to the ground, killing his family. Enraged at the loss of his friends and family, Eidard swore an oath of vengeance against the Crescent Moon. He began conducted guerilla style raids against Crescent Moon outposts, gaining renown while maintaining personal anonymity. Eidard would eventually join up with five other heroes who had personal vendettas against the Crescent Moon; Flint Morningstar, Lauralie deBroque, Thimly Jimp, Lutaf Coynes, and Fenrir the Giant. They would name their band "The Daybreak", an allusion to the elvish poem of the same name written by deBroque's mother, the Elnorin poet Marianne deBroque, which describes the conquering of the moon by the sun. Category:Order of Knights